In My Time of Dying
by hotPANIC
Summary: When little Ella was found in the forest, dirty and without memories, she is taken back to Rivendell. When Legolas first lays eyes on her, something changes inside of him. Is this forbidden love? Forbidden because 1  she is human 2  she is only a child.


**I was inspired to write this story while I was listening to Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. Isn't it ironic that Legolas is immortal? :) **

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

**PICTURES UP ON MY PAGE!**

**On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>Did I fall asleep<br>Is this all a dream  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<strong>

**I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<strong>

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<strong>

**On this bed I lay  
>Losing everything<br>I can see my life passing me by  
>Was it all too much<br>Or just not enough  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<strong>

**I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<br>**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<strong>

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I will survive, I'll cry here for you<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I will survive, I'll cry here for you<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<strong>

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, it was dark, and I could see the stars through the large circle of trees. After a moment, I realized it was cold. Wrapping my arms around me, I sat up. Where was I? I looked around. First thing I noticed was I was sitting on the forest floor. It was dark and dense, quiet to. Dirt and dead leaves covered my skin as I saw the only thing I had on was a large wool shirt. What happened? Why was I here? Still clinging to myself from the cold, I stood up, a bit wobbly at first, but managed to regain my balance. How long had I been out here? The cold wind blew from behind me, making the trees sound like they were screaming. Not knowing anything better to do, I ran.<p>

The trees were a blur as I ran by them and I was ignoring the sharp pain in my feet from not wearing shoes. What else was there to do? I didn't have any clue of how I got there or where I was. I continued to run, and I ran until I felt like my legs and lungs were going to give out. Slowing down and catching my breath, I leaned against a tree trunk. My back to the trunk, I slid down, my butt plopping against the hard ground. As I sat there panting, I felt a tear slid down my cheek. No, I didn't want to cry, not here, not until I knew it was safe to. Avoiding the dirt on my body, I wiped my eyes with my arms. Then, I heard the sound of horse hooves approaching.

I got on my knees and crawled over to the side of the tree to peak out. What I saw made my heart skip a beat. Four riders on white horses approached, arrows at the ready in their hands. I stood up quickly and started to run again. I didn't get very far when they circled around me, there arrows pointed directly at my heart.

"State your business." One said in a demanding tone.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't speak. Instead I just grabbed the hem collar of my shirt tightly with my one hand and looked at all of them; terrified.

The one who spoke lowered his bow, followed by the others. "You're human" He put his bow back on his back and the others did the same. "What are you doing here young one?"

Again, I didn't speak. Finally, I looked up at the man's face. It was amazing any creature could be so perfect. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail, pale skin, green eyes, and pointed features. However, one thing stood out to me. His ears were at a point.

The man hopped down from his horse. "You don't speak much do you?"

As he stepped forward, I took a small step back. He stopped. "It's alright, we won't harm you." He said in a calm voice.

I slowly looked up at him.

"What are you doing here all by yourself? The forest is a dangerous place for such a young being."

I had no idea what to tell, mostly because I didn't even know the answer. I lowered my head again.

The man walked closer, this time I didn't back away. He walked right in front of me and looked me up and down. "Look at how dirty you are, and what happened to your clothes? A woman should never be in this state." He walked back to his horse. "Come, we will take you back to Rivendell."

I didn't move, I couldn't. I was so confused.

"It's alright, we're taking you to a safe place."

I took in a deep breath and slowly walked over to him. He lifted me up onto his horse and sat down behind me. His arms at both of my sides, he took the horses reins and spoke in a language I had never heard before, making the horse go. With the other three men behind us, we rode through the forest. It was funny, it had an almost fairy tale feeling to it; riding on a white horse through the forest. The only thing that brought me back to reality was that I was freezing cold. The man behind me was warm, and I soon found myself leaning into him for warmth. As we rode on, I could see light in the distance and heard the sound of roaring water. When we got out of the dense trees, I could see what he called Rivendell. It was beautiful, even in the dark. The horses slowed, but still kept a fast pace through the city. When we got to what looked like a stable, the man got off and took me with him, leaving the horse with the other three men. As he walked, I walked close to him, not letting more than 3 feet separate us. We went inside a tall, beautifully crafted structure. The inside was warm and almost had a cozy feeling. We walked through a long, open walled pathway until we reached a large wooden door. He leaned close to the door and spoke in a gentle voice.

"My Lord, I have something to show you."

After he spoke, the man stepped back and allowed space for the door to open. I still hid behind him.

"What is it?" A man said, walking out of the room. I couldn't see him because I was hiding.

"Lord Elrond, my men and I went out to investigate a disturbance in the southern forest region and we found this young one. She is but without clothes. The only thing that conceals her is the forest floor and torn robes."

"Let me see this young one" The man I assumed to be Elrond said.

"My Lord, she seems to be scared."

"It's alright little one, no one will hurt you. I'm merely trying to help you." Elrond said in a calm tone.

I took in a large breath and closed my eyes as I slowly walked out from behind the man. As I stood there, I didn't hear anything. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head. Elrond was staring at me. His face seemed expressionless and blank. I felt my nerves catching up to me again so I just looked down quickly.

"Oh, my dear child, what happened to you?" Elrond asked

I opened my eyes as he walked over to me and put his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Look at you. Come now, we will get you something to wear." Elrond said as he began to walk. I didn't move though. He turned to look at me as I just stared at him. "It's alright, there is nothing to fear."

It took me awhile before I could get my legs moving again. He took my shoulder in his hand and led me down the open walkway once more. He led me into a small room with open windows lit with the dim lighting of candles. A beautiful woman walked into the room with clothes in her arms. Elrond left us for me to get bathed and dressed. After she was done, she pointed me to a mirror and left the room. Slowly, I walked over to it. When I looked inside, I gasped. This was the first time I had seen myself in a mirror.

My hair and skin had been cleaned so it was shimmering in the candle light. My long, apple-red hair was pulled into a loose side braid that fell over my shoulder. My skin was pale, almost white, and my light blue eyes shimmered. I was wearing a long sleeved white dress that fell to my knees. The dress had a wide V neck with gold embroidery over the sleeves and collar. I had no shoes on my feet. I realized that my womanly features were just starting to develop. As I stared at myself in the mirror, a thought had come to me. Something that I had never thought of before. This was the first time I had looked at myself in a mirror. I didn't have any clue as to what I had looked like. What was my name? I didn't even know my own name. What had happened to me out in the forest? As I continued to question myself, Elrond walked in.

"You look lovely" He said, smiling. "Come, we had prepared something for you to eat. I also have some questions for you."

I followed him down walkways and into a large dining hall. Down the long table was a placement for 2. Once I saw the food on the table, I had to control the urge to run to the food and swallow it whole. Elrond pulled a chair out for me.

"Please sit, you must be hungry."

I sat down, Elrond sitting down on at the head of the table next to me. He searched through the assorted food and used a fork to peel off a small piece of meat. Trying to maintain my manners, I used the spoon to scoop up a small helping of what seemed to be potatoes and dabbed it onto my plate. I then gently picked up my fork and took a small, gentle bite from it. All the while I could feel Elrond's eyes on me.

"Don't be afraid to eat. I know that you are hungry."

When I heard him speak, I put down my fork and watched him. He continued to look into my eyes. Finally making up my mind, I furiously grabbed food with both of my hands and put them on my plate. Then I took a huge bite of a piece of meat and washed it down with the glass of water that was given to me and preceded onto the various assortments of fruits and bread. While I was giving in to my stomach, I heard Elrond laugh.

"I knew you were hungry. You don't have to be nervous around me."

After everything on the table was nearly eaten, by me of course, ladies came in to take away the plates and clear off the table. After everyone was gone, Elrond began to ask me questions.

"So, where are you from?"

After this question, I grew quiet again. I knew what his questions were going to be. I simply shook my head in response.

"Why were you in the forest?"

". . . I don't know"

"How old are you?"

". . . I don't know"

"Do you know your name?"

". . . no"

Elrond sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"So you have no idea where you're from or who you are?"

I looked down, trying to keep the tears back. "No"

After a while, Elrond leaned forward again. "Well, you seem to be pretty young. However, I can't determine what your real age is."

I continued to look away, doing my best to hide the tears.

"Is it alright if I gave you a name?"

In shock, I looked up at him, forgetting the tears on my cheeks. Elrond smiled and wiped them away with his hand.

"But what shall I call you?"

I continued to look at him, my eyes wide, waiting for his decision. After a while, he smiled at me and placed his hand gently on my cheek.

"Ella"

I stared at him, my eyes getting bigger. "E-Ella?"

"Yes" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It means _All.__"_

"All?" I asked

"Yes, since you don't know anything about your past or who you are, you're everything. You are everything that is good." He smiled at me.

I looked back down at the table. " . . .Ella" I said it slowly and carefully as if someone's life was on the line.

Elrond patted my shoulder. "Yes, now that we know your name, you should get some sleep. We will go over more things tomorrow."

A lady walked in and said, "Please follow me to your room."

"Yes," Elrond said "get some sleep. That way tomorrow you will be replenished and might regain some of your memory."

I followed the girl out of the room, but before I walked out I turned to look at Elrond. He was watching us leave and as he saw me he smiled and raised his hand like a wave. I turned my attention back to the woman and followed her to my room. When we got there she pulled the blankets over me.

"Have good dreams" She said to me before she blew out the candle

I nodded in response and turned on my side as she blew out the candle and closed the door. What was to happen tomorrow? Maybe I would find out more about what was happening to me.

That night, I dreamt of my riding a white lion along the ocean shore, watching for any signs of my past.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, the rays of light coming from the windows gently hit my face and the soft sound of water swept through my ears. I had to admit, it was beautiful here. I got out of bed and walked over to the open window. Sticking my head out, a warm, gentle breeze brushed across my skin, moving my hair in soft motions. The sun hit my skin, making my body look less pale than it usually was. The sun hit the water in a way that made the sea look like it was dancing to the tune of the soft, crashing waves on shore. With this scenery, I couldn't help but smile.<p>

From down below, I heard Elrond's voice as he came into view under the structure. He was talking to someone, another man. He didn't look like he was from this city though. As he continued to walk, a whole group of men came into view. They looked like they were from different places. My curiosity kicked in as I hurriedly went to the mirror, combed through my hair and patted down my nightgown, getting rid of the wrinkles. I ran out the door, making sure not to be too loud. Whenever I passed someone, I made sure to walk past them and wait until they were out of sight before I ran again. As I got out of the structure, I hid behind various things, following the men. I knew it wasn't right of me, but I had this feeling deep inside of me and I didn't know what it was.

They all ended up walking into this circle like structure with seats arranged in a circle. I hid behind a thick tree, making sure I could watch and hear without being seen. When I looked, it looked like some kind of meeting.

"My friends," Elrond said "It has been awhile since the council had its last meeting. I assume that everything is alright as per usual?"

The men all spoke at once, agreeing to what Elrond had predicted.

"I do have something to say." Elrond said "Nothing of danger, just something I came across yesterday."

Everyone was listening quietly.

"One of my solders brought me a young girl yesterday night. She was dirty, almost unclothed, and didn't remember anything about herself. My soldier said she was wandering around the south side of the forest when they found her hiding. She is quite young, and human. I fed her and gave her a place to sleep. I temporarily gave her a name so I can address her properly. I was wondering if any of you have heard of any news about a lost child in your regions?"

"No" a man said

"None that I've heard" said another

Elrond crossed his arms with his hand to his chin, thinking. "What shall I do with her? The best thing would probably be to keep her here."

"What is with Elves?" A man said standing up. "Why do they always have to be so nice? You can't just let every little creature that is brought into your city stay there!" This man was short and had long red hair and beard. "Why if it was me, I would send her back out, let someone else deal with the problem!"

"Gimli!" A man said, standing up. "It is a man's duty to help a lady in distress!"

I had to move some branches to get a closer look at the man who stood up. When I saw him, my heart froze and my body grew stiff. He was tall and had long blond, slicked back hair that was braided on the sides, his blue eyes radiating in the sun. He wore all white with a white bow on his back. His ears were pointed like Elrond's.

"Legolas, you were always soft on the weak." Gimli said

"Legolas" I said quietly. His name felt good on my tongue.

"You said she didn't remember anything, correct?" Another man said "Perhaps we should assist in the findings of her memories."

"I suppose we could give it a try." Elrond said "Let me get her."

As he turned around to walk, I started to panic. I wasn't in my room, and I knew I wasn't supposed to be here. As I turned to run back, I tripped over one of the tree's roots and fell with a loud _oomph._Men turned to look at me as I realized they could see me now. Panicking again, I got up to run, but Elrond stood in front of me and I ran into him. Nervously, I looked up, but when I saw him looking down at me I immediately looked back down in shame.

"You see, the weak get into things they aren't supposed to!" Gimli yelled from behind

Elrond put his arm around my shoulder and led me over the circle. "It's alright, you needn't be shy."

Slowly, I looked up. I saw a circle of me looking directly at me, but when I met eyes with Legolas, I froze. I tried to run away, but Elrond stepped in front of me again.

"It's alright. We are only trying to help you." He led me into the middle of the circle and stepped back, leaving me with eyes staring at directly at me. I didn't want to look.

After a long while, Legolas spoke, "Tell me, what is your name."

I didn't answer.

"Elrond told us he gave you a temporary name." Legolas spoke in a gentle and warm tone. "What name did he give you?"

Slowly, I lifted my head up, meeting eyes with Legolas. We stared at each other for a long moment. I didn't know why I couldn't look away. His eyes just kept me there.

I spoke quietly, ". . . Ella"

Legolas smiled, "Such a pretty name. It holds great meaning as well."

I blushed and looked down again.

"Elrond told us that you have no memories of your past, is that correct?" A man said

I nodded

"Don't you have some weird medicine that regains memories or something?" Gimli said

"It's not that simple," Elrond spoke up "She must regain them on her own. If we did anything at this time we might tamper with her brain and she might never get them back. Right now it's about a 40% chance she regains her memories. Who knows, she might never get them back."

I clenched my fists. I didn't want to think about that. And I didn't want to cry in front of . . . _him._

"We shouldn't stress her out right now. The process should be done slowly and carefully." Legolas said "Perhaps if she traveled a bit, she would remember something of her surroundings."

"Perhaps" Elrond said. He was quite for awhile as though in deep thought. "Legolas, your city isn't that far away is it."

"It's about a five days ride from Rivendell, why do you ask?" Legolas asked

"Perhaps if she went with you, she might remember something. And even if she didn't, she would be able to see parts of Middle Earth. She still needs to know what's around her and how to travel safely."

"That may be true, but Gimli rides behind me. There wouldn't be enough room." Legolas said

"What makes you think I need to ride on the back of an Elf? I can walk!" Gimli said, embarrassed.

"If we walked, that would make it at least a two week journey." Legolas said to Gimli

"When do you depart Legolas?" Elrond asked

"Tomorrow, as soon as dawn breaks." Legolas answered

"Well this does leave us with a problem," Elrond said, thinking again "We can't teach Ella how to ride in such a short time, and a pony for Gimli would never make the journey."

"Pony? I don't need a pony! I can ride a fully fledged horse without a problem!" Gimli complained

Elrond smiled "I suppose you could, but we want you to have a comfortable journey. I suppose Ella will have to stay here."

"No, I will walk." Legolas spoke up

"Are you sure? It is a long journey." Elrond asked

"Yes, she can ride atop the horse and Gimli and I can walk."

Elrond turned to me, "Do you think you can do it? You do not have to go if that is not what you desire."

Taking in a breath, I turned to Elrond. This was for my own good, so I can regain my memories. "I will go."

Elrond smiled "You are both strong and brave. Very well, you will accompany Legolas and Gimli on their journey. It shouldn't take longer than two weeks, but you should start preparing now."

"But, I don't have anything." I said

"Don't worry; I will bring warm clothing for you." Elrond said "Now go back to your room and get dressed. The council and I still have much to discuss."

I nodded and ran back to the room. When I got inside I closed the door and leaned against it. I was really going on a journey, with Legolas to. I blushed at the thought. No, no! What was I thinking? I only just met him! Plus I was quite a bit younger than him. Right now I have to concentrate on getting my memories back. I got up and went to the window. Tomorrow I leave, I have to be ready.

* * *

><p>Elrond had awakened me before the sun came up. He helped me out of bed and helped me put on my traveling attire. I was wearing a long, white dress that went down to my feet and had long sleeves that clung to my arm. Since it was cold, Elrond gave me a long black robe that you tied at the neck with a baggy hood. It was surprisingly quite warm. He told me that whenever my ears got cold I needed to put the hood on. He then handed me a small over-the-shoulder bag and said inside was some bread and water and an extra blanket. He told me he knew how humans got hungry every few hours of the day. He also said there was a small knife at the bottom, and to only use it when the situation called for it. I listened to every piece of advice he gave me and followed him out of the room. The morning was cold, and the sun had not yet risen. I pulled the hood over my head and watched as the clouds of my breath appeared and disappeared in the air.<p>

We walked to the stables were Gimli and Legolas had been waiting. Legolas had the reins of a tall, white horse in his hands. All it had on was a white saddle with golden embroidery around it and a gold halter. Bags and blankets were strapped to the saddle, Gimli and Legolas both carrying their weapons on their backs.

"Are you prepared to leave?" Asked Elrond

"Yes, we are ready to leave when Ella is." Legolas responded

Elrond turned and kneeled down in front of me, grabbing both of my shoulders.

"Now, do you remember everything I told you?" He asked

I nodded

"Good, now have a safe trip and stay warm. It shouldn't be more than a two weeks ride." Elrond said. He then smiled, "Good luck."

Elrond then picked me up and put me on top of the horse. He walked over to Legolas and Gimli and said, "Have a safe journey"

Legolas smiled and Gimli nodded. Legolas, holding onto the reins, started to walk, Gimli beside me. Before we left the main gate, I turned back to look. Elrond was standing in the rode staring at us. He smiled and held up his hand as to wave. I gave a small wave back before turning my attention back to the road.

* * *

><p>It was mid-day, and I had hardly spoken a word. Gimli and Legolas were walking beside each other talking and laughing. I wanted to talk, but I just didn't have anything to say. Then, Legolas handed to reins to Gimli and slowed his pace so now he was walking beside me.<p>

"Have you remembered anything yet?" He asked

Not looking at him, I shook my head.

"I thought so. It will take you awhile to remember. The best advice that I can give you is to just look around and take in the surrounding environment."

I didn't speak. We walked in silence for a minute, I didn't like when I couldn't hear Legolas' voice.

"W-Where are we going?" I asked in a hushed tone

"We are going to Mirkwood, my home land." Legolas answered

". . . What is it like?" I asked

"It's similar to Rivendell, only the forest is more heavily dense." He looked up at me, "There are lots of children there for you to play with. I think you will like it." He looked ahead of him again, "I haven't been there for awhile myself, so this journey may be knew to the both of us.

I looked down at him. "Really?" I asked

"I have been off on my own travels for quite awhile now. When Elrond told me about his plan, I thought it a good time to go back and visit my home."

"If it were my choice, I would have taken her to my kingdom; the Glittering Caves! There she would learn the true hospitality of a Dwarf!" Gimli said

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Gimli, do you know how long of a journey that would be?" Legolas asked

"Hey, it made her laugh." Gimli said in a proud tone

Legolas sighed.

As we traveled further into the woods, I got a chance to talk more with Legolas; I even spoke with Gimli for awhile. I felt more comfortable around them now, and as night fell, I was glad of it. The night was cold and we had found a resting spot near the side of a mountain. Gimli created a small fire and went to sleep, snoring so loud I didn't doubt a creature in the forest couldn't hear it. I nestled against a rock, curling myself up and trying to keep warm. I used the small blanket Elrond had packed for me as well. It helped, but the night air still crept in the sewing. I was about to close my eyes when I heard Legolas sit on top of a tall rock.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked

"Elves are not like humans and Dwarves. We can go without sleeping for several days." Legolas answered

"Do you ever get tired?" I asked

"Yes, but I find the safety of my friends and comrades will always come before the need of sleep for me."

I smiled "I'm happy to know that you're watching. It takes away some of my worries."

He turned and looked at me, "You shouldn't worry, everything will be alright soon enough."

After thinking about it, I smiled again.

"You should go to sleep. It is important that you always keep up with your energy and strength when traveling. We have a long road ahead of us." Legolas said, turning his attention back out into the dark woods.

I turned to my side away from Legolas. Having him stay awake and knowing he was watching over us put my mind at ease.

"Good night . . . Legolas." I said quietly

Before I fell into sleep, I faintly heard Legolas' voice say "Good night"

That night I dreamt of the white lions on the shore again, only this time I wasn't looking for my family, I was looking for a figure dressed in white.


End file.
